<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dungeon fun by Queenslittlesister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575675">Dungeon fun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister'>Queenslittlesister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom Brian, M/M, Multi, Other, Sub Freddie, Sub John, Sub Roger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:21:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
            <p>Brian is the dungeon master</p>
          </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction to the dungeon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brian is the dungeon master</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CAST:</p><p>Brian=dungeon Master/Dominate</p><p>John,Roger and Freddie=Subs</p><p>backstory:<em>Brian May,master to the three subs of Freddie,John and Roger.Brian had taken a liking to John showing affection to him if he was scared or upset</em></p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Saturday 10:00AM</span>
  </em>
</p><p>Brian walked into the bedroom and saw his cute sub upset."John love what's wrong?"Brian asked him ever so softly,sitting with him and putting John in his lap "John",Brian said,John cried into Brian's chest,"shh honey its alright,i'm here now,did you have a nightmare again?",Brian asked,John nodded through sobs"stop the sobs,you don't need to cry,i'm here",Brian cooed,kissing his forehead and giving John his robe,he puts it on John.</p><p>"it was just a nightmare nothing to be upset about",Brian said."do you want to cuddle?",Brian asked,John nods,he and Brian cuddle,John soon fell asleep in Brian's arms,he kisses his cheek and slips out of bed.Brian puts the blanket on John."night honey",Brian says.he goes into the living room only to find his other two subs asleep on the sofa,curled up together,"night you two",Brian said,putting the blanket on them and turning off the TV.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Sunday 8:00AM</span>
  </em>
</p><p>"Freddie,Roger time to get up",Brian said from the living room doorway.the two didn't move,"boys get up",Brian growled slightly."Freddie,Roger i'm not saying it again,Get Up",Brian said,the two finally get up."both of you i want you in a hoodie and sweatpants for today",Brian said,"yes sir",they say,"good,just don't disturb John"he warned,"we wont",the two said with a smile.Brian knows that smile of theirs,"boys,i'm warning you don't you dare",Brian said,"We wont bother him,John's cute anyway",Freddie said."Good morning ",Brian said to John as he walked into the living room in his onesie",morning",John yawned,Brian kissed John's forehead,"what do you want for breakfast",Brian asked,"pancakes please",John asked,"alright",Brian said.</p><p>Freddie and Roger were getting dressed well putting on hoodies and sweatpants each."why does John get all the attention?",Freddie complained."he's the youngest and is still sensitive to this",Roger said."i know,its just i miss having attention From Brian ",Freddie said,"i know you do so do i",Roger said,hugging Freddie.The two boys go into the kitchen."breakfast",Brian said serving it."thank you",Roger and Freddie say."umm John?",Brian said,"thanks",John said.</p><p>"eat up boys",Brian said,they start eating so Brian goes to get Dressed.he puts on a hoodie and sweatpants.he heard shouting going on in the living room,"BOYS!",Brian said raising his voice,John ran to him,"shh its alright",Brian said."Freddie what happened?",Brian asked,"roger did",Freddie said."Freddie",Brian warned,"he pushed John into the table",Freddie admits"did he push you too?",Brian asked him,"mm",Freddie hummed not wanting to talk,Brian brings Freddie into the hug."ssh its alright",Brian said softly.</p><p>he gets the cuts on the side of the boys' faces cleaned up."i know it hurts",Brian said softly,cleaning up Freddie's cuts."roger go to your room,you're grounded for a week",Brian said sternly,"yes sir",he said,"good",Brian said.Brian kisses Freddie and Johns cheeks."its alright",Brian softly said."go have a cuddle on the sofa,i'll allow it",he said,the two boys nod.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cool evening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Sunday evening 7:00PM</span>
  </em>
</p><p>Brian,Freddie and John were cuddling on the sofa,John had fallen asleep so Brian carries him to the bedroom and tucks him in,a tired Freddie in tow,"night boys",Brian said,"night daddy",Freddie mumbled under his breathe.Brian puts the blanket on them.He found roger in sat on his own bed in the bedroom,"Roger,come here please",Brian said,Brian took him to his own room and shuts the door,he sits him down,"Roger,what you did was unacceptable",Brian said,"I know",Roger said .</p><p>"get some rest,we'll have a talk in the morning maybe a punishment as well",Brian warns."yes sir",Roger yawned getting into bed and settling down for the night.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Monday morning 10:03AM</span>
  </em>
</p><p>"Good morning babes",Brian said walking into the bedroom,Roger's asleep in his room."John,Freddie time to get up",Brian said,"mm",John hummed,cuddling into Freddie more."come on you two its time to get up or the tickle monster will get you",Brian teases.John jolts awake,"Good morning",Brian said"mm morning",John said with a yawn."go get dressed",Brian said,John nods."Freddie get up",Brian said.</p><p>"leave me alone",Freddie groaned"No,its time to get up",Brian warned.Brian took to tickling the Persian until he woke up."alright...i'm.up",Freddie said between his hysteric giggles.Brian stopped and told him to get dressed for the day. he let roger sleep in for a bit longer.Brian made a healthy breakfast.Brian had made porridge with a strawberry on top for both Freddie and John,Roger got something less,cereal.</p><p>Brian goes to wake him up."Good morning roger",Brian said having seen him awake."whats wrong dove?",Brian asked,"i don't feel so good",Roger said,coughing into his arm,Brian put the back of his hand to rogers forehead,"mm warm",Brian said."and you've a fever",Brian said,"tell you what?we'll skip the talk and punishment for today and you can have a lazy day with cuddles",Brian said,Roger yawned and nodded.Brian carried him to the living room,laying him on the sofa.</p><p>"i'll be back in a minute",Brian said,putting the blanket on Roger and kissed his cheek.Roger soon fell asleep.John and Freddie were sat in the kitchen eating.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Few hours later</span>
  </em>
</p><p>Roger had started feeling better."feeling better?",Brian asked him softly,"mm",Roger hummed and snuggled into Brian's side,he gets a kiss to the cheek.Roger giggled a little."i love you",Roger said."i love you too",Brian said as the other two walk in.they looked ashamed."what did you do?",Brian asked,"nothing",John said quietly,"John",Brian said sternly."come here and Freddie i expected better from you",Brian said"what did you do?",Brian asked again,not letting go of John's cheeks."nothing!",John said,"don't raise your voice",he said,"sorry",John said.</p><p>"John,tell me or its a punishment",Brian said."i'm waiting",John never answered."that's it,bedroom NOW!",Brian said sternly,"John go",Brian said.John does,Brian walks to the bedroom and shuts the door."strip",he growled.John does but to his boxers,"John i want the boxers off",Brian said,"NO!",John said,"John,now",Brian warns,John does,"on the bed,bent over it",Brian growled,kissing Johns cheek and tugging on his hair.</p><p>John whined,"no whining cutie",Brian said,John received a harsh smack to his bottom. "i'm sorry",John said"to late for that",Brian said.laying John on the bed,on his back,"arms up,legs spread",Brian said,tying the rope around Johns wrists then to the headboard,he ties John's ankles to the end of the bed in cuffs.</p><p>"do you know why i'm punishing you?",Brian asked,"yes daddy",John said,"why?",Briana asked,"Cause i didn't answer when asked to",John said,blushing."Good boy",Brian said,kissing Johns forehead,"what will i use to punish you for doing it?",Brian asked him,"Paddle",John said,"that's right",Brian said,giving Johns foot a little tickle,it sets him of giggling.</p><p>"oh?Ticklish?",Brian asked,"answer me",Brian said,"yes",John admits shyly,Brian puts the paddle down and ran a finger between Johns balls,it sets him off giggling again,"hmm?ticklish balls"Brian teases getting the electric toothbrush."No,don't",John whined."shh John",Brian said,"this is your punishment,i can go harsh",Brian said,"i'm sorry",John said.</p><p>Brian dips the head of the toothbrush into Johns belly button and turned it on.John was already in hysteric giggles."does that tickle?hmm",Brian teased,"yehhhes!",John squealed when Brian tickles his underarms fast."aww",Brian said,kissing John's cheeks.</p><p>"s stop please",John begged.Brian does and pulls back,he untied John and sat him up."put on boxers",Brian said,John does.he's shaking."John,look at me",Brian said,he does,"whats wrong?",Brian asked,John starts crying into Brian's chest,"shh its alright",Brian cooed,"John",Brian said,"m sorry",John said,"why?",Brian asked."did you do something before i happened to catch you",Brian asked,John nods.</p><p>"what is it?",Brian asked,"broke something",John mumbled,"what?",Brian asked,"glass",John said,"John baby,its  just a glass",Brian said."nothing to be upset about",Brian cooed,picking up John and holding him,"i i thought you would be mad at me",John stuttered,"i'm not mad at you only for lying to me",Brian said."i'm sorry daddy",John said,"I know you're sorry,do you want to cuddle with roger?",Brian asked,John nods.Brian takes him downstairs and lays John next to roger.</p><p>Roger instantly took John in his arms.</p><p>"Freddie",Brian said,"touching yourself?",Brian asked."n no",Freddie said,"don't lie or you wont cum for a week",Brian warned,"yes i was",Freddie said,"now then",Brian said,"I'm not gonna punish you",Brian said.</p><p>
  <span class="u"><em>Next day</em> </span>
</p><p>"good morning boys",Brian said,"mm morning",John croaked out as Freddie walked in the kitchen coughing."John Freddie come here",Brian said,the two boys sat on the counter."open",Brian said,putting a thermometer each other the boys' tongues.He waits till it beeps."what i thought.100.4F fever",Brian said,"back to bed,both of you",Brian said."i've got to get roger to the dentist.",he said,"okay",the two sick boys croaked out going back to bed,"Roger get dressed",Roger did and ran to Brian.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">At the dentist office</span>
  </em>
</p><p>Seeing as Brian's a dentist for the family,he gets a lot of patients a day depending on bad to good."have a seat rog",Brian said,putting on the gloves and mask,Roger nervously sits on the dentist chair,he knows he'll be strapped down to stop him squirming,only his wrists and ankles are cuffed to the chair.Brian does,"now then sit still Rog",Brian smiled a little,moving the mask."Roger i know you don't like the dentist",Brian said,"t take me home please",Roger pleads"you have to have a check up",Brian said softly,"will you let me do it?",Brian asked,"y yes",Roger said,"good boy,i need you to stay calm for me alright"&lt;Brian said,"w why?",Roger asked,"its aright rog,you'll see",Brian said,after giving roger a check up.Brian took out a needle,a small one,"open wide",Brian said softly,"n no",Roger said,fearing at the needle,struggling more. </p><p>"Roger,look at me please",Brian said,putting the needle down and ripping off the restraints,he took off his mask and gloves.he took rogers hands in his,"baby,you'r e having an anxiety attack,i need you to breathe for me",Brian cooed."that's it baby breathe for me,its okay",Brian cooed,kissing rogers forehead and giving him a reassuring look."be brave for me,yea?",Brian asked"okay",Roger said,he lays back in the chair and Brian leans it back.</p><p>"open wide baby boy",Brian said,covering Rogers eyes."its alright,just a small pinch",Brian said injecting the numbing stuff in Rogers gums where he has a cavity."there we go the needles gone",Brian said.Brian starts to clean out the cavity."its alright",Brian said,filling the cavity.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">at home</span>
  </em>
</p><p>Brian and Roger got home from the dentist."John,Freddie",Brian called out,he walked to the bedroom and found them asleep in the swinging cage big enough for four people."adorable",Brian said.Roger walked in teary eyed,"whats wrong baby boy?",Brian asked him."had a nightmare",Roger says."aww baby boy",Brian said,rocking Roger softly in his arms,"shh its alright baby boy",Brian cooed."its alright",he said.</p><p>Brian sits on the bed minding the other two."Roggie baby,its just a nightmare",Brian said tickling his tummy,Roger let out the cutest giggled.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">The next day 8:00AM</span>
  </em>
</p><p>"Freddie,John,Roger time to get up",Brian said softly."morning daddy",John giggles as Brian tickles his tummy and sides.Brian stops and kisses his cheeks."Roger,Freddie get up",Brian said,"go away",Freddie groaned."no,its time to get up",Brian said,Roger's awake just on his phone,"Roger,John go get dressed and teeth brushed",Brian said,the two nodded.</p><p>They do have some normal days without dungeon stuff to give the boys a rest.Today isn't that day.Brian had caught Freddie fucking roger."BOYS!",Brian said."Bedroom this instant!",he said."yes sir",they said obediently.Brian pushed roger into a chair and bound him to it,locking his ankles into stocks,wrists in padded cuffs.Brian pushed Freddie onto another chair and did the same as he did with roger.</p><p>"i expect you both not to be able to get out of your bonds if you do its a harsher punishment.",Brian warned,"yes sir we wont",Freddie said.Freddie felt sick.he needed to be sick.he held back.Brian walks out to get ice.he walks back in,bucket of ice in hand,"boys",Brian said."s sir?",Roger said,"yes",Brian said,"i think Freddie's about to be sick",Roger said,Brian nods and grabs a bowl,he holds it under Freddie's mouth.</p><p>"that's it let it all out",Brian said,rubbing Freddie's back,"let it all out,its alright",Brian cooed,uncuffing Freddie,Brian puts his hand to Freddie's forehead,"shit",Brian cursed,he uncuffed roger as well,he got Freddie into a hoodie and sweatpants with a cold compress on his forehead. "Freddie,i want you to sleep alright?",Brian said,Freddie weakly nods with a hard cough."shit",Brian said again.Now in panic.Roger stayed with Freddie,John's asleep on the sofa in the spare living room,he called up the doctor.he had no idea what to do,he was panicking to much.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Few hours later</span>
  </em>
</p><p>Brian had calmed down a bit seeing as he called up his mum,his mother's a doctor well nurse really.the doorbell rings,he answered tears down his face had stained."Brian honey",his mum said,"i have no idea mum",Brian said,"look at me",she said,"please what do i do",Brian asked,"Brian first off quit the panic",his mum said.Freddie had taken to sitting in the living room,blanket around his shoulders."he's in the living room",Brian said under his breathe,he stood in the kitchen,calming down."Its alright Bri",he said to himself as his mum shouts for him,Brian almost tripped mid run sadly he tripped and landed on his wrist..</p><p>"OW!!!",Brian screamed in pain,sitting up.his mum shook her head smiling,"clumsy",she said,"Mum now's not a time to be making jokes",he said.Brian sat on the kitchen counter.he could barely move his wrist."yea,you're going to the hospital",she said,"ugh fine",he said,"no arguments",she said.Freddie asleep.</p><p>Brian's mum drives him to the hospital.checks him in for a wrist X Ray."do i have to mum?",Brian asked,"yes you do Brian",she said.he nodded,deciding not to argue.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Few minutes after</span>
  </em>
</p><p>"so?",his mum asked,"its broken",he said,wrist in a cast.he knew the smirk on his mum's face"Mom,you're not helping me,i can do things myself",Brian said,walking out the hospital,he knew the boys would be dressed by now.he walked home.Brian was quite stubborn when it came to his mum insisting  she help.Once he got in,he changed into a hoodie and sweatpants,he was capable of changing and cooking,he just couldn't shower.Unless he put a bag over his wrist cast.</p><p>"I'm home",Brian said,Freddie and John and roger all ran to him,"Careful",he warned."boys,we're gonna have to take a break from the dungeon stuff",Brian said,"why?",John asked,"broke my wrist",Brian said,moving his arm from his hoodie,revealing the cast.John hugs him as do the other two.he didn't want his mum to help,he wasn't five anymore.he sat and ate dinner,he was annoyed to say the least.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">two days later</span>
  </em>
</p><p>Brian got up,dressed and brushed his teeth using his good hand,he had broken his right wrist.He had to have it in a sling that goes around his neck.he was pissed off,he didn't want his mum to help.he had to give in some point.After some thought he did.Freddie,Roger and John are in John's room.Brian sat in the kitchen eating his breakfast,he's a nerd when it comes to healthy breakfast,the knock on the door startles him making him choke on food,he drank water and washed his dish and went to answer the door.</p><p>"hi"he said."Brian",his mum said.he clenched his left hand."come in",he said between gritted teeth."why are you here?",he asked,"Brian,you can't just not have help,you need it",she said."no i don't",he said,"Brian,quit arguing with me already,you're 23",she said,"yea 23 and i don't need help",he said getting frustrated,he walked off and sat in the back garden to calm down for a bit,John walks out.."John whats wrong?",Brian asked,"nothing",he said,"somethings wrong",Brian said."Roger pushed me again",John said,he had a small cut on his arm,"come on",Brian said,getting up.</p><p>he walked into the kitchen and cleaned up Johns cut and put a plaster on it."there we go all better",Brian said,kissing Johns cheek and wincing at the pain in his wrist,he took the painkillers and his anxiety pills."Brian.Harold.May",his mum said.Brian ignored her and went off to his room for a bit,john followed him,"John i wouldn't be near me right now"Brian said,"w w why?",John asked,"i just get really pissed off",Brian said,"And my anger shines through",Brian said.John hugs Brian,Brian kisses his neck."that tickles!",John giggled. </p><p>"does it now?",Brian asked."mm it does",John giggled.Brian did it more,he could move his wrist but not using it.he cupped Johns cheek with his left hand and continued kissing his neck in a ticklish way."t that tickles s stop it!",John giggled,Brian stopped and kisses his cheek .</p><p>Its late and Brian wants to sleep but we all know his mum wont let him.Brian and John fell asleep cuddling that night.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">the next morning</span>
  </em>
</p><p>Brian had let his mum stay in the guest bedroom,he put on a hoodie and jeans for the day.he was still tired.John and Freddie and roger were up and about,"Good morning",John said,"shut up",Brian said tiredly."Brian,you okay?",John said,"i'm fine",Brian yawned.he was not,he had been up all night.He was paranoid.</p><p>His mum walks into the kitchen and sees her son still half asleep."Brian ",his mum said,he ignores his mum again.he walked into his bedroom to get his phone,he hit his head twice.</p><p>he found his phone and put it in his pocket,he brushed his teeth.after he did,Brian went for a smoke in the back garden,cigarette between his teeth,lighter in right hand,he lights it and smokes,it takes his mind off stuff.he mum had caught him,he moved away from her,putting out his cigarette."Mum leave me alone,i'm 23 and can do stuff alone,i'll ask for help when i need it!",he snaps pretty furious.he walked off to his room.</p><p>You could tell Brian wanted to be alone for a bit.John walked in."get out",Brian hissed."babe",John said,"John,i said get out!",Brian said.he took his anxiety medication.he's frustrated and stressed.He head been crying."Brian babe",John said,"leave me alone,i'm fine",Brian said ,"Nope,come here",John said."whats up?",John asked"i hate my mother,she's so pushy always insisting she help me,i don't need help,i'm capable of doing it,its just a broken wrist",he said,"Brian calm down,you'll give yourself an anxiety attack",John warns.</p><p>"I know",Brian said."its just,she thinks she can interfere",Brian said on the verge of tears.John kisses his cheek and hugs him.All Doms need love in their lives."John you don't need to do this",Brian sighs.He had a headache from stress.he sighed.he needed to calm down a bit,he was getting his cast off in a week.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Two weeks later</span>
  </em>
</p><p>Brian's wrist was still weak from being in a cast,he had to have it in a bandage."Mum leave me be!",he snaps."Brian stop arguing with me,just let me help",his mum said,"NO i don't need help",Brian said.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>